The Darkest Hour
by AvatarAirDannyGhost327
Summary: Danny's life is in danger. He's gotta stop Emerald of Evil, the ghost of evil who unleashes his evil alter ego Daniel Phantom. Can Danny stop them both before his good is gone forever? A bunch of DXS i just love writing stories like this :
1. Chapter 1: The Darkest of Beginnings

**This is my first story ever on this website. So, no drama please!**

**Disclaimer: I absolutely, without a doubt, obviously DO NOT own Danny Phantom! But I do own the following characters in this story: Emerald of Evil and Daniel Phantom (Danny's 15 year old evil self).**

**Chapter 1: The Darkest of Beginnings**

_Deep in the dark recesses of the Ghost Zone……_

There is a large, purple castle with agreen glow deep in the recesses of the Ghost Zone, also known as Emerald Zone, the darkest place in the universe. Deep within the castle, a familiar figure sits in the darkness with his head hanging low, his white hair over his eyes, his ankles and wrists cuffed in chains.

"My deal is simple: kill Danny Phantom and you shall be freed," Emerald explains to the ghost he imprisoned. "You think you can handle the task?" He asks. The ghost lifts his head up and shows his glowing red eyes. "Of course, but as you know, I work alone." He replies. "I understand that, but my task is easy." Emerald responds, walking towards him with an evil glare in his eye. "That's easy, because I'm a part of him." The ghost says, revealing himself as Danny's alter ego, Daniel Phantom. "If you let me go, I'll weaken him, destroying his good side and taking over the world forever within his body!" He continues.

"I'll free you, but you must accomplish this task first before I completely remove the chains from your body, got it?" Emerald asks Daniel. "I swear, if you let me go, I'll be surely damned if he's still alive by the end of the week." Daniel promises Emerald. Emerald smirks at Daniel and uses his ghost energy to break the chains. Daniel grins at him evilly and phases though the walls, flying away as the chains clacked violently against his arms and legs. "Soon, Danny Phantom will live no more." Emerald mumbled to himself, laughing evilly.

_**That's all for now. Remember, I'll accept comments that are POSITIVE, so no flamers, please. Read and Review! Chapter 2 coming up!**_-Katara, 13

p.s.-I have the same name as Katara on _Avatar: The Last Airbender. Lol!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dream

**Chapter 2**

**Again: I do NOT own Danny Phantom but I really wish I did ******

"_Danny! You're doing it all wrong!" A girl cried out to her 8-year-old brother, who was in the kitchen. The little boy turned around and frowned at his sister. He was covered with peanut butter and jelly, trying to make a sandwich for himself. He stared at his sister with his sparkling, blue eyes and said, "I make peanut butter and jelly my way, you make it your own way," He replied. The girl rolled her eyes and left the room._

_The boy ran his fingers through his black hair as he wondered what he should do next. He picked up a stool and climbed on top it to reach a glass so he could get some milk. Suddenly, there was a loud noise, then a scream. "That sounded like Jazz!" The boy whispered to himself, running towards the scream that lead to the lab. "Danny, help!" Jazz, a 10-year-old girl, shouted as she was being dragged off by a ghost that Danny could see had black, pointed hair, a white cape, blue-green skin, and an evil glare in his eye. "Hold on Jazz! I'll save you…. I hope!" Danny yelled, as he ran to the desk to find a weapon, but was shot in the chest by a ghost beam. "Not likely child. Soon, you'll be just like me…" The ghost said, wrapping Jazz with ecto-energy beams, shocking her. She screamed and passed out._

"_Jazz!" Danny yelled, running towards her, but the ghost grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the wall. Danny tried to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his chest and collapsed. "Danny!" Jazz shouted, with tears streaming down her face. She tried to help the little brother, but the ghost grabbed her by her hair. Danny opening his eyes to see the ghost clutching his sister by her hair, struggling to break free. "Let her go!" He cried out. "One more step, and your sister will be destroyed forever," The ghost warned Danny. He lit an ecto-beam in his hands and aimed it at Jazz. Before Danny could move, the ghost opened a portal to the lab and threw Jazz in it. "No! Jazz!" Danny tried to grab her, but the ghost pulled him back. "No!" Danny reached for her hand and tried to pull her free, but their hands slipped and Jazz fell forever into the portal, it closing behind her._

_Danny fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes. He put his hands over his eyes, crying his broken heart out. The ghost grinned and flew away, leaving Danny to his shattered world..._

Danny woke up, breathing heavily and having sweat trickling down his face. His eyes leaked with tears. He ran to the mirror, only to see the face of a 15 year old boy with baby blue eyes and medium length black hair. He wasn't sure if what he was dreaming had really happened or not. To make sure, he slowly walked his sister's room, only to find her sleeping peacefully. He cracked opened his parents' door to find they asleep as well.

Danny walked downstairs and pulled on his red jacket. He went intangible and walked through the door into the cool nighttime air, even though it was 3:25am. He pulled his hood over his head and walked through the empty streets of Amity Park. _What did that dream mean? Did it really happen? _Danny though to himself. He stopped at a dead end street and leaned against a cold, brick wall. His eyes began to feel heavy and he started to fall, but caught himself in time. Danny knew he couldn't fall asleep outside, so he went ghost and flew home. He changed back into Danny Fenton again, and fell asleep.

Well, that's chapter 2! Look for chapter 3 tomorrow or maybe tonight b/c I've got homework to do tonight. See ya soon!

_Katara-13_

_P.S.-I'm gonna make an Avatar version of Danny Phantom, but not a crossover, though._


	3. Chapter 3: Daniel Phantom Returns

**Chapter 3: Daniel Phantom Returns**

**Well, I'll be waiting for reviews soon. In the meantime, I, Katara, will bring you chapter 3. (Still don't own Danny Phantom ******

"So you had a dream last night that might have meant something before or……whatever? Sam asked Danny that morning as he, she, and Tucker, where walking to school that morning. "I dunno, but I think it was telling me something but…."Danny's voice trailed off; he stared off into the distance. "Danny? Hello, you there?" Tucker asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh, sorry guys, I was just lost in my own thoughts again." Danny replied, snapping out of his trance. "Don't worry, Danny. We'll find a way to cure your nightmares," Tucker said to him. Danny looked at his friend with a confused look in his eye. He had no idea what the heck Tucker was talking about and/or going to do.

Suddenly, his ghost sense went off. He was about to turn into Danny Phantom, when an arm grabbed him and pulled him into a dark alley. "Danny?" Sam and Tucker cried out, grabbing his arms, trying to pull him back, but they fell to the ground. Someone was covering Danny's mouth, keeping him from speaking as he was being dragged into the alleyway.

Finally, the person stopped, and tossed him into a brick wall, like he was throwing a dart at a target.

"Hey! What the-?" Danny started to exclaim, but was interrupted by a hand being wrapped around his neck.

"Quiet Daniel, I'm here to deliver a message to you," The voice said.

He stepped from the shadows, revealing himself as… "Plasmius! What are you doing here?? Let me go!" Danny yelled at him, kicking Plasmius in the stomach and caused him to crash into a wall. "Daniel, I'm not here to fight you, but to tell you something!" Plasmius explained, shooting Danny with a pink etco beam. Luckily for Danny, he missed. Danny went ghost and fired up an ecto beam himself to shoot at him, when he, strangely enough, was willing to listen.

"Clockwork told me to tell you that you evil, future self, Dan Phantom, has escaped the Fenton Thermos from your last encounter with him and is plotting to succeed in destroying you. However, there's a 15 year old evil you, Daniel Phantom. He absorbed Dan Phantom as one with him and now he's unstoppable." Plasmius carefully explained to Danny, then disappeared with a look of seriousness on his face. Danny was both confused and concerned. 1. He was confused because he thought that he already vanished him. 2. He was worried because his evil counterparts are now combined to become unbeatable.

"What was that about?" Sam asked Danny, as he reappeared again. "Apparently, my dark side has returned." He responded.

"No way! You mean that evil, jerky, older self of yours who came back to swear revenge on us???" Tucker cried out in panic.

"Yeah, but he's not the problem…." Danny started to reply, when the sky. A swirl of blood red clouds appeared, and the wind started picking up, dangerously blowing everyone in the opposite direction. Everyone ran, screaming with fear. A lightning bolt came down and shocked Danny He started to scream, his entire body in unspeakable pain. His eyes went from green to blue and his hair from white to black.

After the lightning hit him, Danny fell to his knees, and passed out. "Oh my gosh! Danny!" Sam shouted, running to her friend's unmoving body. "We gotta get help!" Tucker yelled, kneeling down towards Danny. Sam checked to see if he was breathing, but sadly, he wasn't.

"Call 911!" Sam shouted to Tucker, trying to make her voice be heard over the wind. Tucker pulled out his cell phone, but the wind was so dangerously high, his cell phone was blown away. "Aw man," Tucker moaned, holding on to a streetlight.

Sam pulled Danny onto the sidewalk, placed his head in her lap. She felt his face, which was cold and wet. She put her hand over his heart, tears falling from her purple eyes, onto Danny's face. Suddenly, there was a strange noise….. like the sound of evil laughter. "Step one is complete," The voice hissed in the cool, dark and damp midnight-like air.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. Her eyes scanned the dark sky, but she saw nothing. "Over here," The voice whispered, waving a finger towards her. A floating figure emerged from the darkness. "You never answered my question: who are you???" Sam asked again. The figure, who seemed to be a ghost, laughed evilly. He was wearing a hazmat suit just like Danny's, but it was red and black. His white hair had the tint of a burned black and red ember to it that covered his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest as the chains clattered together around his wrists, vibrating with his every word. "I thought you already knew," The ghost said, lifting his head to reveal his blood-red eyes.

"Daniel Phantom?!?" Sam gasped, gaping at the sight of Danny's evil alter ego. He looked different, though; as if he was stronger and deadlier. "What do you want?" Sam asked, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand and glaring at him. "You'll see," Daniel replied, disappearing into the shadows. The wind stopped and rain started pouring down from the sky. Danny remained unconscious, and Sam remained silent.

**See, told you there would be a chapter 3. I've just been busy, with starting 8****th**** grade and all. Well, chapter 4 is comin' soon! I promise! ******

**Katara-13**


	4. Chapter 4: The Missing Link

**Chapter 4: The Missing Link**

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom (why?)**_

"Is he still out?" Tucker asked, running over to them. "Yeah, but he's still alive," Sam replied, running her hand over Danny's hair. Tucker kneeled down next to her, putting his arm around Sam's shoulder. "Do you think he's gonna be okay?" Sam asked Tucker, looking at him, with tears in her eyes.

"I know he will," Tucker responded. "Let's get him home." They lifted Danny off the ground and slowly walked home. Since no one was at home to supervise them, they carried Danny to his room, and set him down on his bed. Tucker left the room and before Sam left, she lightly kissed Danny on his forehead.

_The sound of small shoes echoed through the walls. A little boy, 8 years old, was running down the stairs, into his parents' lab. That's where he found his parents working on a new invention. He ran up to his dad, who was rewiring something._

"_Hey dad, whatcha doin'?" The boy asked him. "Danny, let me introduce you to our newest and greatest invention: the Fenton Ghost Portal. It connects our world to another world called the Ghost Zone." He explained to the young boy. Danny looked up at him, confused. "You see, this is one of those things you'll understand when you get older, sweetie," His mother explained. "Speaking of which, Danny, we got some new neighbors yesterday. They got a little girl around your age," Danny's dad, Jack Fenton, told him. "C'mon!" Danny grabbed his toy rocket and asked in his small, soft voice. "Can we go over there?" "Sure, honey. Just as soon as we're done, okay?" Danny's mom, Maddie Fenton replied. Danny knew they weren't going to be finished anytime soon, so he ran upstairs and left his house. He searched for new people, but he didn't see anyone. Then, across the street, he spotted a little girl with black pigtails in a purple sundress with matching shoes playing with her doll. She looked bored and lonely. Danny walked over to her, with his rocket still in his hands._

"_Hi, are you new here?" Danny asked the girl. She looked up with her purple eyes. Danny wasn't really into girls, considering he was only 8, but he knew this girl was special. She didn't look like the other girls at school, but she still was special._

_The girl took him by surprise because of his voice. Out of all the boys she ever met, this boy was….. different. His black hair and baby blue eyes took her by surprise, not to mention his voice. His voice was soft and sweet. He also seemed really nice and kinda shy. _

"_Yeah," The girl answered. "My name is Danny and I'm 8 years old. What's your name?" Danny introduced himself, holding out his hand towards her. The girl smiled and shook his hand. "My name's Sam and I'm 8, too." She said. "Why is your name Sam? Isn't that a boy's name?" Danny asked, but then looked down. He didn't mean to be rude. Sam just giggled and said, "It's my nickname. My real name is Samantha." Danny looked up and asked, "You wanna meet my best friend?" Sam thought about it and said, "Sure, why not?" Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her to someone else's house. He banged his hand on the door and waited, for what seemed like forever. Finally, a boy about the same age as Danny and Sam, opened the door. "Tucker, this is Sam, the new girl; Sam, this is my other best friend, Tucker." Danny said, introducing them to each other. "Your other best friend?" Sam asked curiously. "Yeah, your my new best friend," Danny replied, smiling at her sweetly. "Hey Sam, you gonna be in our class tomorrow?" Tucker asked her. Sam nodded. "Cool!" Danny and Tucker said. They all glanced at each other and started laughing._

_After school the next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker all went over to Danny's house aka Fenton Works. Danny wanted to show Sam his parents' lab and to show Tucker their newest invention. "C'mon, I wanna show you guys something," Danny said, leading them to the lab. "This place is awesome!" Sam exclaimed, her purple eyes wondering around the room with curiosity and amazement. Danny walked over to the Fenton Ghost Portal. "My parents are working on this," He said. "Does it work?" Tucker asked, staring at it with interest. "I dunno, but I don't think it's even finished." Danny replied, searching for the 'on' button to the machine. "Well, can we see what's gonna happen?" Sam asked, jumping up and down with excitement. Danny glanced around and spotted a white and black hazmat suit. He pulled it on over his regular clothes and walked inside the machine. "Are you sure about this, Danny?" Tucker asked him. "What's the worst that could happen?" Danny replied, stepping further inside the machine. "I don't know about this, it looks dangerous," Sam said cautiously. "You guys worry too much," Danny said. He looked around, his hands guiding him through the walls of the machine. Suddenly, his hand slipped and pressed the 'on' button. There was a blinding light and a flash that seemed to be electrocuting Danny. He started screaming so loud, that it was to be said that he broke glass with that scream._

_When the machine stopped, both Tucker and Sam ran inside the machine that was about to explode and pulled Danny out. They hid behind a desk as the portal exploded. Sam started shaking Danny, trying to wake him up, but whatever she did, he didn't come to. She was worried that her new best friend was gone forever. Worried that she wouldn't see the dimples in his smile again. Worried that his soft, sweet, shy, and innocent voice would never be heard again. She continued to shake him, yelling, "Danny! Please wake up! Please!" With every word, every shake, he remained silent. Sam couldn't take it anymore. She tried to be brave, but she broke down in tears. Tucker hugged her as she continued to cry. Without knowing something was changing about Danny. There, he was unconscious, but her was still alive, whether they knew it or not, one day..._

**I am so good with cliffhangers:) **

**Chapter 5's comin' up soon! (I've had homework and tests this week, so bear with me, okay?) Katara, signing out-13 ½ **


	5. Chapter 5: Ultimate Power

**Chapter 5: Ultimate Power**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom! ******

"Danny? Can you hear me?"

Jazz was trying to wake her brother, who had been unconscious for 4 hours, but there was no response.

"Danny? If you can hear me, touch my hand," Jazz whispered in his ear. She put one hand on his head, stroking his soft, black hair and the other hand on his heart beat, so he was still alive. Danny slowly lifted his hand, it shaking slowly, and touched her. "Danny?" Jazz asked in also a squeal.

Danny's eyes slowly opened. When he did so, Jazz noticed something…. Strange about him. His eyes weren't bright blue or green; they were emerald green. It was as if his ghost powers and his human form were combined. "Jazz…?" His voice shook, as if he was forcing the words out. She smiled and continued to stroke his hair, which had small streaks of while in it.

"You okay?" Jazz whispered to her brother, who seemed fine now. Danny looked up at her with a weak smile. "Y-yeah, I-I feel okay…" Danny stuttered. She smile and tried to help him up. "What happened?" He asked. "Sam told me you were struck by lightning that came from your evil alter ego." Jazz explained to him, continued to stroke his hair. "What's he want with me?!" Danny asked, practically jumped from his bed.

"Calm down, Danny. You need to rest before you can fight ghosts again," Jazz said, gently pushing him down by his shoulders. Danny's eyes were wide opened, as if his mind were somewhere else. "Jazz?" Danny asked in a whisper. Jazz had stood up to leave, but stopped when she heard his voice. "Yeah?" She answered. "Do you remember the ghost portal about 7 years ago?" He asked. Jazz raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, why?"

"I had a dream about when the portal was made and when I met Sam, when..." Danny stopped short and started off into space. Jazz walked over to him and searched his face, as if he were frozen. "Danny?" Jazz said, staring into his eyes. His eyes, still an abnormal color (for his eyes, which should be baby blue), were emerald green. "…I got my powers… that same day…" He whispered, closing his eyes. "Wh-what are you-" Jazz started to say, wondering if he was losing it. "You were gone from me, too… like I lost you…" Danny said , shivering and then falling asleep. Jazz sighed, and pulled the blankets over her sleeping brother. Then she slowly walked out of the room, leaving him to sleep in peace.

About 3 hours later, the clouds finally broke, giving way to sunshine. The light shone through Danny's window, washing over him, as he started to wake up slowly. His eyes were still emerald green, but he felt better. He rubbed his eyes, and opened his bedroom door. He looked around, but it seemed that no one was at home. Danny slowly walked down the stairs, and spotted Jazz, reading a book in the living room. She glanced up as she saw Danny. "Hey little brother," She said, smiling because he was okay. He smiled weakly, still a little dazed after the accident earlier.

Jazz set her book down and led her brother into the living room. "I think your dark side is after you," Jazz explained to him. Danny sat down, holding his arms and started shaking. Jazz was confused that her brother was cold on such a warm day. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him. Danny smiled softly, feeling the warmth of her hug, making everything all right. He closed his eyes and felt a tear run down his cheek.

"Don't worry, Jazz. Nothing will happen to us, not while I'm around." Danny whispered into his sister ear, and placed his hand in her long, red hair. Jazz smiled, because she knew he was right. For 15 years, he's always been there for her; now, it's her turn.

Danny knew, deep down, he had found his confidence inside, but what was the most important strength of all: his sister. He knew that if he lost her, he would fight for her, ever die trying. Today, after the accident, his sister was, of course, his ultimate power.

**After my best friend read this (I wrote it down, word for word on paper in my special Danny Phantom story notebook), she thought this chapter was so sweet! I'm hoping for more replies. Please!! **

**Katara-13 ½ **


	6. Chapter 6: The Biggest Challenge

**Chapter 6: The Biggest Challenge**

**Disclaimer: I haven't, will not, ever, or in this life time, own Danny Phantom (why!?!?**

"Okay, so this is what we're gonna do: we're gonna see if that lightning bolt either took your powers, combined them, or made you stronger. Got it?" Sam explained to Danny. She, he, Jazz, and Tucker were down in the lab, figuring out what the lightning did to Danny.

Danny's arms and legs were hooked to a machine. The machine was supposed to analyze Danny's DNA to see if the lightning had any effect on him. "You ready, dude?" Tucker asked, hooking up the machine. "Ready as I'll ever be, "Danny replied, even though he was nervous. The machine started to power up, and a green glow went through the wires that were connected to Danny and through his skin. His eyes slowly closed as he got sleepy. Finally, he fell asleep, breathing softly and calmly.

"Okay, let's see," Sam mumbled, as she investigated the chart on the machine, seeing something strange. Neither his human or ghost DNA were separated. "Hey, guys, check this out," Sam calling over Jazz and Tucker. They walked over to the machine, and saw what she saw. "It looks like his ghost half is combined with his human half, making him more powerful." Jazz explained to them.

"How'd that happen?" Tucker asked, confused. "The lighting, duh," Sam said, rolling her eyes. Something Tucker could be pretty clueless. "Oh, yeah, I knew that," Tucker replied, still somewhat clueless. Danny slowly opened his eyes, regaining consciousness. "Guys…?" He woke up and Jazz unhooked him from the machine. "We know what happened: your ghost half is now a permanent part of you," She explained to him. "But my secret…" Danny whispered, rubbing his head.

"Forget your secret, Danny! Your entire life could be in danger!" Sam yelled at him, feeling afraid and upset. "Why would my life be in danger?" Danny asked, standing up from the table. "'Cause your dark side is out to kill your good side and control you forever." Sam responded. She was about to tell him something, when the sky darkened and thunder suddenly roared, the sound filling the sky.

Everyone ran outside, to see what was going on. The clouds swirled a blood red and midnight black. Danny was ready to run towards the storm, but he felt a hand pull him back. "Danny, you don't wanna go out there. Your powers might be unstable," Sam said, her eyes begging him not to go. "I have no choice, Sam. If I'm gonna eat my dark side, I'm gonna have to do it, with or without powers." Danny said, pulling from her grip. "Danny, if you don't make it out alive….I just wanna tell you, how much I really care about you and…" Sam's voice trailed away, her eyes shifting down. Danny looked at her, and lifted her hear with his hand so their eyes met each others.

"Sam, I know what you mean, but I gotta go, so this is how I'm gonna saying goodbye…" Danny leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'll be back, I promise," He whispered to her. Sam smiled and gave him a hug that she never wanted to end. A tear ran down her cheek, and she kissed him on his cheek, finally letting go. Danny walked towards the storm, thoughts rushing through his mind. _This is it, _Danny thought to himself. His heart was beating fast and he was working on building his confidence. "Well, well, well, look who it is, my good side is finally being a man by 'defeating' me." A voice called out from the sky. Danny glared up at the sky, seeing the face of his evil counterpart, Daniel Phantom. "You don't know the half of it," Danny replied. Two white rings formed at his waist. One ring went towards his head, the other towards his feet. He went from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. The strange thing was his appearance.

His eyes were the same emerald green as before. His hair had little streaks of black in it and his hazmat suit was different. Instead of black and white, it was midnight blue and platinum sliver.

"Looks like step 2 is complete, Danny got a little upgrade," Daniel snickered, the chains clattering with his every movement. "Ya know, that lightning bolt you shocked me with made be a lot more powerful," Danny replied, smirking at him.

Daniel rolled his eyes and powered up a red ecto beam. He shot it, but Danny made a powerful force field around him. "That's the best you got?" Danny called out to him. "Not even half of it," Daniel Phantom replied, with a dangerous tone in his voice. He flew down, and before Danny realized what he was doing, he was smashed into a wall. Danny recovered from the blow, and aimed a punch at Daniel. He simply grabbed Danny's wrist and held it tightly, his fingers almost digging into Danny's skin. Danny cried out in pain, and swung Daniel back and kicked him from underneath. Daniel jumped up and punched Danny, who was clutching his wrist, as it had ectoplasmic ghost blood slipping through. Danny screamed and fired a green ecto beam at him. The fight continued, as Danny became weaker, and Daniel stronger.

Finally, Danny was too weak to fight anymore and he fell to the ground. His suit was ripped and his skin was scratched and bruised. His eyes were halfway closed as he held his stomach in pain. He felt his powers diminishing away as his hand and wrist no longer had ectoplasmic goo on it; but human blood. He wasn't sure if he was going to survive. "Not so powerful now, are you?" Daniel muttered, his red eyes gazing upon the injured Danny. Danny glared up at him, in half his ghost and human forms. He whispered, "This isn't over," and fell unconscious.

**Oh my gosh! What the heck is gonna happen?!?!?!? You'll find out! Remember: read and review or there will be no more! Hahahaha! (Just kidding) Chapter 7, the last chapter is coming up!**

**Katara: 13 ½ **


	7. Chapter 7: The Darkest Hour

**Chapter 7: The Darkest Hour**

**Note: this is the last and final chapter! Know this now! I will soon be writing a somewhat short story (with nine chapters lol) called "Reading Between the Lines" and it's gonna be rated T for violence; a lot of violence so… BEWARE! (That's pretty fun to say ******

**I still don't own Danny Phantom according to Nickelodeon, but I do own this story and Daniel Phantom, which is really okay ******

**Shutting up now……**

"The deed is done, Emerald," Daniel whispered into the swirling, dark clouds. Emerald, the ghost of evil, appeared, his red eyes glowering in the darkness.

"Danny!" Sam yelled out, running towards the unconscious Danny, who was lying in the street. She felt his face, which was cold and bruised. Sam slightly lifted him off the ground; hugging him and crying. "Danny, I'm so sorry. I never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to me, and now you're gone and…" Sam stopped in midsentence, and starting to cry some more. Her tears fell from her purple eyes onto Danny's face. She held him so closely to her, so close that they could feel each other's heartbeat. Danny's eyes slowly opened, his hand rested in Sam's hair, and he stroked it gently. "I'm sorry, too," He whispered weakly, smiling a little. Sam moved to see his face and cried out, "Danny! You're alive!" She hugged him so tight that Danny said, "Sam, you're crushing me," She let go of him, saying, "Sorry, I was just-" She was cut off by Danny, who put his finger on her lips and smiled. "I know, it's okay." He said. They sat there, as if they were frozen in that moment in time.

The moment was interrupted by a red ghost beam that missed Danny, just barely. "You're still alive, huh?" Daniel called out, sneering at him evilly. Danny had a dark glare in his eyes. He felt the power inside him grow stronger. He slowly stood up, his blood pressure rising. He clutched his hands and formed two powerful blue and green ghost beams. At this moment, this very second, this was Danny's darkest hour.

Emerald floated down to Danny, his red eyes sworn with death. "Danny, you will die today and your body will forever be sworn to evil; whether you like it or not." He declared. Danny looked at him with a look that could possibly kill. "I'm not dyin' without a fight. You and me, Emerald right now; a fight to the finish! 'Cause there's no way hell I'm gonna die today!" Danny shouted at him. Emerald grinned evilly, and said, "Very well, then. Just remember young Danny: you've lived a pretty good life. You sure you wanna end it now?"

Danny's expression softened, his eyes filled with questions. He stood his ground, though; not giving up. Emerald shot a black beam of energy at Danny, but missed. Danny fired up his own blue and green energy, and shot Emerald, causing him to fall back to the ground. "Now!" He cried out. Danny looked at him, wondering who he was talking to. Little did he know that Daniel went intangible and entered Danny's body, doing more than overshadowing him. Danny started screaming as his dark side tried to take over him.

"Step 3 is complete. Now, come to me, my evil servant," Emerald called out to Danny. Danny glared at him with his red eyes. "Yes, master," He said in a monotone voice. "Danny, don't do it! I know you're in there, just listen to me!" Sam called out to him. Danny glanced behind him and saw Sam, her eyes begging him to come back. He stared back at her, and shook his head. "Sam?" He whispered her name, his eyes momentarily turned green again. "Danny? You still there?" She asked him, smiling a little. Danny smiled back, but suddenly, his eyes turned red again. "You can't stop me, it's too late for poor little Danny." He said, with a slight coldness in his voice. Suddenly, there was a voice inside his head saying, **"Get out of me! You can't control me!!" **Danny was holding his head with his hands, feeling the darkness continuing to consume him. "_I'm a part of you, Danny. Soon, your good will be forgotten and all this pain and misery will be over soon." _He whispered to the voice. **"NO! I won't give up without a fight! Everyone needs me, I need them! I need... Sam." **He said to his dark side. _"She doesn't need you, she's only pretending because she feels sorry for you," _He said.

Danny started screaming, screaming so loud, that his ghostly wail was unleashed. He fell to the ground, and pounded his fists upon it. He continued to grow stronger, fighting his darkness within him. **"I... won't...let...you!" **Danny screamed, still struggling to defeat his evil. Every part of him was in horrible pain. Finally, a red mist escape him, and left him lying on the ground with relief. Daniel Phantom crashed into the ground as the mist cleared.

"**What?! No! I was so close! This can't be happening!!" **He screamed out. Danny smirking and again unleashed a ghostly wail, the biggest one he ever did, breaking doors and windows, streetlights and headlights. Danny sucked both Emerald and Daniel Phantom into the Fenton Thermos. "See ya, suckers," Danny mumbled. He smiled and went completely human again. He was breathing heavily, and fell to the ground.

"Danny!" Sam cried out, as she, Tucker, and Jazz ran over to Danny. "Are you okay?" Jazz whispered to her brother. Danny opened his eyes and smiled. "Never been better." He answered. Sam hugged him tightly, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. Danny put his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. They looked into each other's eyes and pressed their lips together. They felt each other's heartbeat as they kissed; kissed like there was no tomorrow.

I'm FINALLY finished! Yay!!!

That's all from this story, remember to read and review, please!

-Katara 13 ½


End file.
